Durns Hatred
by StaticBeast
Summary: RHEA-A small extract from Durns journal, just explains why he hates who he does. Chapter 4 is the new chapter, i'm still trying to keep some sort of order
1. Chapter 1

Durn's hatred  
  
I was not very old when I joined the military. I signed up with my brother Gappo. We both wanted to do our bit to stop the shards. I didn't particularly have any grudges with them, but we had been told we were winning the war and should join up to help stop another war breaking out. We walked over to the ship and got on board. There were perhaps 20 other saiyans with us at the time. We were eager to get into the fighting, confident in our superiority.  
  
…  
  
However, when we got into the fighting, it was all very different from what we had been told. The shards were physically inferior to us in every way, but they used technology far superior to anything I'd ever seen before. I suddenly wished I was back at the bar, sitting by the fireplace with a nice tall beer.  
  
"Durn! Will you stop daydreaming and kill something!" It was Gappo, he seemed to know what he was doing and was a lot stronger than me.  
  
"Sorry" I powered another Ki blast and launched it at yet another sand bag bunker, eliminating both it and the people inside it. We'd been to 5 planets in the past two weeks and every time it was the same thing. Arrive; kill everyone on the planet and leave. Was there really a point to it? I didn't see one. Some of these planets were light years away from Earth.  
  
"Are we done yet Gappo?"  
  
"No, there's still another city over there" Gappo pointed over to a city, much resembling my hometown.  
  
"Aww…do we have to destroy it, it's beautiful and besides, they're not military…"  
  
"Yes, we have to kill all of the Shardrac scum!" My brother's hatred of the Shardracians was confusing, I just didn't understand.  
  
"Okay, if you say so" All the saiyans including myself flew off towards the city.  
  
…  
  
We arrived at the city about an hour later. We split up into groups of two and moved to different parts of the city to level it quicker. Of course, I went with Gappo. We touched down outside what I thought was a city hall.  
  
"C'mon Durn, let's have some fun" He gave me a smile that reassured me.  
  
"Alright, what we gonna do?"  
  
"You'll see" We walked up the steps and Gappo opened the doors. Inside there were a large number of chairs and in the far corner there was a mother and two children that couldn't be more than 8 or 9. The mother drew a gun that by Shardrac standards was fairly primitive, but could still kill us. My brother used two fingers to send a Ki blast through her forehead, instantly killing her. The two children began to cry.  
  
"Okay Durn, your turn now. Kill the kids"  
  
"W…what!?" I was alarmed that he wanted me to kill them "but they're only children!" He seemed to have a puzzled look on his face.  
  
"Durn, they are Shardracs… They're scum." He paused briefly, we both walked right over to them. We were only a few metres away from them now, then he continued, "look, just kill them and then we can go home for a few weeks."  
  
"No! I can't do it! It's not right, they're only children!"  
  
"Fine, I'll do it"  
  
"No" I don't know why, but I felt compelled to protect them. I positioned myself between the children who were now hugging their mother's corpse and my brother. "Even if they are the enemy, they are only children. I don't understand this war, but they've done nothing to me. Just leave them alone!"  
  
"Durn, your emotions make you weak. You are a Saiyan warrior. Now move aside and let me kill them."  
  
"I will not" My brother glared at me with his cold, emotionless eyes.  
  
"Alright Durn…just this once, I'll let you win. But I will have to train you better…"  
  
"Thank you" We both began to walk out of the hall when I heard the all too familiar fizzle. My reactions were not quick enough.  
  
"Durn!" My brother pushed me aside and I fell backward, watching everything as the laser blast caught my brother straight through the heart. He fell to the floor twitching, before he lay there, lifeless. I stood up and looked round the hall, there were only the children. One of which was grasping his mother's gun.  
  
"You did this!? After I challenged my own brother to keep you alive!?" I could feel nothing but anger at hem now, there was no compassion left in my being for their kind, I would kill all Shardrac scum in existence. I would learn from my brother. I would become him. Killing without mercy. But I would have to be more ruthless than Gappo. I would kill anything that got in my way, even Saiyans. Then it struck me, what if the Shardracs came to the Saiyan planet? They would surely destroy it. I will need to be there for my family and friends. Later, I have work to do.  
  
"Bastard children!" I powered up a Ki blast powerful enough to destroy the entire building. I saw the look of terror spread over the children's faces and I finally understood. I laughed as I destroyed the building and some of the surrounding ones.  
  
…  
  
After that planet was cleansed I decided to apply for a position in the planet guard and instead was granted a position in the royal guard. This was perfect; I could stay on the planet with my kind, watching over my King, my family and my friends. 


	2. Chapter 2

Durn's Hatred  
  
Pain surged its way up my arm as I punched the ground for the fourth time. After all the Shards I'd wiped out I was being assigned a task other than guard duty. As soon as I realised that this would mean I could aimlessly wander the town killing anyone who wasn't human or Saiyan I had flipped into a sudden rage. My left hand had started to bleed again as I hit the floor for the fifth time. I reported to my senior to receive my new orders.  
  
"Durn reporting Sir" I gave my usual salute and tried not to look to insulting.  
  
"Hello Durn." He eyed me up and down. I had to withhold a giggle because I knew I could kill him, but he didn't. "Okay, your orders…" He shuffled through some papers on his desk. "Ahh, here we go, you've been assigned to guard one of the Saiyans in the new royal family."  
  
"You are joking right? I'm a warrior, I'm not here to baby-sit." I scowled at him and he scowled back.  
  
"Look Durn, you can either take the assignment and guard the Prince's daughter or you can quit the military. It's your choice"  
  
"I'll take the assignment" I should have killed him there and then, if he wasn't a Saiyan and my superior I would have killed him where he sat.  
  
"Good, you can pick her up outside, her name is Aliah."  
  
"Alright"  
  
…  
  
I walked out to the front of the palace and looked around. Saiyans where walking around the streets getting on with their lives. Then, leaning against one pillar was 1 female Saiyan in particular. She was short, with purple hair and beautiful eyes. For some reason I knew this was not the average Saiyan female.  
  
"Are you Aliah?" I decided I'd just shout it.  
  
"Uh huh"  
  
"I've been assigned to make sure you don't die or anything." Something told me that wasn't as polite as it should have been. She didn't answer, so I decided to ask another question. "Where are you planning on going today?"  
  
"The pub" Interesting, this seemed like my kind of female, but I couldn't let that distract me. I had to cast these sorts of thoughts immediately out of my head. Besides, I couldn't risk her getting killed.  
  
"Then let's go already" I had to act cold. I had no other choice.  
  
…  
  
We were on the way to the pub and were just about to walk in the door when something distracted her. She seemed easily distracted by things. I found this curious; I'd never met a Saiyan that was interested in so many things. She wandered over to whatever she'd seen and I followed behind, grudgingly. I wanted a beer, it'd been a long day.  
  
"Are you Okay?" She spoke quietly and softly. I had no clue who she was talking to, so I walked closer and saw exactly what she what she was speaking at.  
  
"Aliah, back away from it" I could hardly believe it, she was talking to an injured Shard.  
  
"No, this person needs help"  
  
"It needs to be destroyed" I raised my hand to Ki blast But she stepped in the way.  
  
"I won't let you kill him" Why on Earth was she doing this? I couldn't understand.  
  
"Aliah, just step out the way and it'll be over quickly." It was happening again. Just like what happened to my brother, but I would not die for a Shard. Not like him, I had vengeance to carry out.  
  
"No, You stop" She stepped forward and grabbed my hands. It was surprising how strong she was, considering she was female. I tried to lift my hands, but for some reason did not use my whole strength. I didn't need this right now, here I was, trying to kill a Shardrac and my hormones were telling me not to just move the female out of the way. Perfect. I watched the Shard draw its gun and step to its feet. I side stepped out of Aliah's grip and formed my hands to blast him into a million pieces. Once again she stepped in front of me, but I couldn't bring myself to shoot through her. I was in for some serious thinking after this was done. I had to do something; he could kill her with that weapon. I upper-cutted her face sending her backward and Ki blasted at the Shard. The little rat just dodged and at the same time shot Aliah in the chest, before running off.  
  
"BASTARD!"  
  
I could have wiped out everyone in sight, but I didn't know why. It was just like my brother, I'd made all the wrong decisions and someone I… I had to cast these thoughts away. I was assigned to guard her, she could be nothing more. I picked her injured body up and ran off to find a healer. 


	3. Chapter 3

Durn's hatred  
  
I've been guarding my home planet for a long time now. A lot has changed, some for the better, some for the worse. Newcomers have arrived at Neo Vegeta, bringing powerful saiyans. These saiyans are more powerful than even the King himself. Also, thank the Gods the prince is still alive. He now has his own part of the city and two kings now glorify our race. My family have moved to the city and live in Vegeta's territory. I cannot watch over them, but I trust that Vegeta will protect them. I live in Mozak's part of the city. Evil beings have also come to the planet though, they remain docile, but I will kill them one day, when I am stronger.  
  
The bad part of all of this is that there are now Shardracian scum on the planet, hiding amongst us somehow. I do not understand how, but will find out soon… I will soon be able to eradicate all the evil plaguing neo Vegeta because I am being trained by Wolf-Sensei. He is far stronger than any of my friends or former tutors. I have already learned three attacks and will crush Mozak and Vegeta's enemies.  
  
…  
  
I walked in to the bar and sat down. I ordered a small drink. I was on duty later on and didn't want to be drunk. My friend Franx walked over and sat down. A look of dismay on his face.  
  
"What's up Franx old bud?"  
  
"Durn… there was another Shardrac raid last night…" He paused  
  
"I know, in Vegeta's territory, I think all the scum were killed, we only lost a few buildings."  
  
"Yeah…but do you know who died though?"  
  
"Saiyans died? Damn those Shardracs, more to be avenged…"  
  
"Durn, you don't understand… how do I say this…?"  
  
"Just spit it out, I can take it" I laughed and took a drink from my glass.  
  
"Alright… Durn, your entire family is dead, the Shardracs killed them all." The grip I held on my glass tightened and the glass smashed, cutting my hand…I barely felt it.  
  
"I'll kill them" was all I could whisper…  
  
"They're dead already"  
  
"Where were Vegeta's guards?"  
  
"They never showed, it was some of us that got 'em"  
  
"None of them showed?"  
  
"No, they were fighting off another raid, we were called in to help"  
  
"Bastards, he is a false king"  
  
"Durn, clam down, we can get the Shardracians back for this…"  
  
"Yes we can…all of them… and then… when they are all dead, I will kill Vegeta!"  
  
"What?? Durn, don't talk rubbish, you cannot kill him!"  
  
"I can and will!"  
  
"Durn, your under a lot of stress, losing everyone you loved in one night must be unbearable, but if you challenge Vegeta you'll die, then who will avenge your family?"  
  
"I will kill him when the Shardrac scum is annihilated and not before."  
  
"Aright Durn, we'll see."  
  
"We shall" I stormed off out of the bar, flaring my Ki as I went. 


	4. Chapter 4

Durn's Hatred  
  
I sat in the bar that night. I was on my fifth beer and was verging on the realms of drunk. I'm not to sure what time it was, but Aliah came into the bar. She seemed to be happy, but I was still very much bitter about Vegeta not being dead.  
  
"Hello" She smiled.  
  
"Hey" I replied glumly.  
  
"What's up?"  
  
"Vegeta is a false King" I uttered his name with contempt. I hate what he's done.  
  
"What, what do you mean?" She looked confused.  
  
"He shouldn't be King, he is a false king, Mozac is the only real King."  
  
"Huh? Why are you saying things like this? You used to believe in Vegeta." She was insistent and I shouldn't have said what I did. I didn't want to blow up on her, but the beer decided it would do the talking for me.  
  
"My entire family was killed in a Shardrac raid last night and Vegeta did nothing to stop it!" Spite was in my voice and I realised I had stood up aggressively.  
  
"Oh…" I can't believe I yelled at her. A warrior must be able to keep his emotions in check at all times. It was just then when a young Saiyan ran into the bar and declared the palace was being attacked. We both powered ourselves up and flew off to defend the Royal palace.  
  
…  
  
Outside the palace there was fighting everywhere. Saiyans from the royal guard were fighting Saiyans from the 23rd company. Malfoy was at the head of the army and Cal. was healing the wounded on our side. I flew in to the fighting and started to fight my way through the 23rd company. Unbeknownst to me at the time, Aliah had decided to fight Malfoy. She was beaten down to the ground and lay injured, until Cal. healed her. After she was healed she immediately flew back to fight Malfoy again. I landed beside Cal. after killing a good few of the enemy. Once again Aliah was struck hard by Malfoy and flew through the air. Cal. slowed time down and she slowly hit the wall and slid to the floor at my feet. I bent down over her.  
  
"I'm sorry I was mean to you earlier." Her words were barely a whisper before she passed away. Something inside of me snapped and I could barely contain my fury.  
  
"Kao-ken times 50!" My power increased dramatically and I placed my arms in the position I knew all to well. After a few seconds I'd gathered most of my power into one attack… and it was aimed directly at Malfoy.  
  
"FINAL… FLASH!" A bright yellow beam left my arms and flew directly at Malfoy. A direct hit was scored and I fell to one knee. The smoke cleared and Malfoy floated, barely fazed at all. "I don't believe it." I couldn't even avenge her death. I floated up 2 meters into the air and powered up another attack. "GALLET GUN" It was fully powered. "EVERYBODY STOP FIGHTING OR I DESTROY THE PLANET!" It was at this point that Wolf-sensei flew up to me.  
  
"Durn, stop being silly." I ignored him and pointed my hands at the ground. In a flash he slapped me round the face and I powered down. "Take this Sensu bean." I took the bean from him and we powered up together. In one burst of energy we both released our attacks at the same time.  
  
"FINAL… FLASH!" Both beams hit Malfoy dead on and he disappeared away from the battlefield.  
  
"Durn… Fuse with me." I smiled, this would make me much more powerful, albeit for a short while.  
  
"Yes sensei." We conducted the fusion dance and our bodies merged together. As one we mopped up the Saiyans left on the battlefield and Final Flashed them into submission.  
  
…  
  
I still cannot believe that I lost her. I will not shed tears for her though. I will continue to avenge her the same as my family, by blood… and who knows… I may even let Vegeta live… 


	5. Chapter 5

Durn's Hatred  
  
I stepped over the rubble that was once my family's home. There was a cold chill in the air that day and came to where their lounge used to be. I could still picture my mother and father sitting in their chairs, reading in front of the fire, whilst my younger sister played with her toys. It had only been a week and I'd already avenged them several times over with Shardrac killings. It still didn't feel finished yet and I knew it wouldn't for a very long time. Unless… if I could find a way to discover Shardracs easier. I'd have to dwell on this. I felt a crunch of a footstep behind me and spun round to see Franx. I stared silently as he walked over to me.  
  
"We just finished off another pack of the rats Durn."  
  
"Good." I didn't much feel like a conversation today. There where too many memories where I was standing.  
  
"Look, Durn, we were talking back at the barracks…"  
  
"About?" Talking was not much good, not when it was done by these people. They were all good fighters, but not the brightest of the bunch.  
  
"The scum Neo Vegeta seems to be attracting."  
  
"Go on…"  
  
"Well, we don't think Mozak is handling things the way it should be done"  
  
"Really?" This was crazy talk, he was talking madness, but I was curious to see where it was going.  
  
"Yeah, we think you should be put in charge."  
  
"You would place me over the king!?"  
  
"No, no. What I mean is, you should take charge of the Shardrac problem. Anticipate the kings orders."  
  
"I think you're right." He smiled "kill anyone who isn't Saiyan or human on sight, but avoid the pub when you're doing it.  
  
"Right sir, I'll tell the others" Franx ran off. I was wrong; these people did come up with smarter plans. With them backing me, I could realise my dream.  
  
…  
  
I sat in a back corner of the bar, nestling my beer. All in all, 20 or so more Shardracs were dead. The king would be pleased. Hide wandered into the bar and sat away from me; as usual. I had been planning to kill him for quite some time now, but also I had noticed that almost everyone he talked to was a shard. It might even be worth my while to keep him around and just kill everyone he talks too. The more I thought about this, the more it seemed like a good idea. Why should I bother trying to find the shards when I could let them come to Hide, then kill them? It seemed much simpler. I wandered over to the Shard. I hoped this wouldn't take long, his hair was beginning to annoy me more than him being a shrdrac.  
  
"Hello Hide" He looked at me then lent away from me.  
  
"Hello"  
  
"Don't worry Hide, I'm not going to kill you"  
  
"Oh…. okay"  
  
"I've seen you around the planet and you don't seem to causing trouble to any Saiyans, so… As long as you keep that up, I see no reason to kill you." I was lying to much, I hope he didn't realise what I intended him for. I couldn't help but grin at the thought.  
  
"Bye Hide" with that I turned and left the bar. 


End file.
